


can't let you turn to dust and disappear

by gigglylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Harry, Insomnia, M/M, POV Third Person, aka harry being his usual self, are there possibly any more larry tags i can add???, both louisandharry are dirty minded as hell, kinda sad Louis, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, not depressed just kinda sad and lonely, uh, which will be fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglylouis/pseuds/gigglylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thrives off of doing nothing. His life is boring and repetitive. That is, until he decides to investigate the noise coming from one of his rooms in his apartment.</p><p>Or the one where Louis is an insomniac with no motivation in life and Harry is just really clumsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't let you turn to dust and disappear

Louis stared at the dull sky. He had been watching it go from a sunny to depressing weather.

He had only chosen to lie down on the grass because it wasn't wet today. The slender straws of grass tickled his toes a bit, making him smile.

Louis was never one to walk outside very often. Nature wasn't always his bestfriend, he thought.

His ribcage expanded slowly, taking a big breath. Even though he didn't like going outside too much, Louis had to admit that it was calming breathing in the aromas of nature.

The fact that the moon was still visible was fascinating. He's only ever seen the moon as it's light forced through his curtains during the night, especially during full moon. There was no way he would forget how his pale skin glistened in the moonlight.

Everything was overwhelming for Louis. The appreciation for this kind of beauty would easily be seen as an overly enthuastic sight of the world, which was far from right. He wasn't overly enthuastic, he just happened to appreciate the only things in life he knew wasn't gonna abandon him. Though he would rather prefer to watch it from afar instead of lying on grass.

His eyes closed then, relaxing his muscles as he breathed deeply through his nose.

\-----

Louis didn't want to doze off. Louis didn't want to be drenched in rain. Louis didn't want to be approached by a stranger telling him to wake up.

Louis regretted walking outside.

The repetitive splash errupting from the pools of water as Louis' bare feet touched the ground was enough for Louis to know that he would experience the joy of illness.

He looked down on the ground with his shoulder slouched, his body language giving away his embarrassement and shame. "Never again." Louis whispered.

\----

Louis walked out of the bathroom with a towell wrapped around his hips. He flicked his wet hair to the side, feeling small droplets hitting his pale skin.

He entered his room with low enthusiasm. His legs were giving up on him any second now.

Louis grabbed his onesie, slapping off the dust that had started forming around it. He struggled getting his legs inside, almost stumbling over and hurting himself.

Soon enough he was wrapped around his bedsheets, hugging his clothed body as he drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long till he awoke from his light sleep. Louis' eyes searched for his clock, wanting to keep track of how many hours of rest he had gotten today. Because this was all he was getting.

"11 PM. New record isn't it?" Louis chuckled. He had managed to sleep six hours, which was a lot. Louis sat up and stretched his arms, arching his lower back as his back muscles tightened.

He uncovered himself from his thick duvet and shook off his tiredness by slapping his face rapidly. "Goodmorning to me." Louis sighed.

Louis exited his room swiftly, running his fingers through his fringe on the way.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang sounding from one of Louis' rooms. Louis' head snapped in the direction of the sound, getting curious.

"Please don't be a serial killer." He whispered as he turned on the flashlight on his phone.

He wandered over to the room, or closet to be exact. Louis didn't have much space left for his clothes when he first moved in, so what better to do than transform a tiny and non usable room into a closet?

His head peeked inside, watching the scene warily.

Louis' eyes widened at the hole at the bottom corner of his wall. The light from the other side shone through, it really did look like it had been smashed in. Maybe there was a serial killer here.

A hand stuck through the hole and Louis immediatly shrieked. "What the fuck are you doing?! Stop!" Louis stomped on the hand urgently, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Ow! Fuck! Ow-what the fuck why did you do that?" The voice behind the wall cried out.

"I'm not letting you break into my apartment you asshole!" Louis shouted angrily, even though terror flashed before his eyes.

The hand was slipped back to the other side of the wall as another loud groan of pain was heard.

"I was moving furniture and this cupboard apparently had these really pointy and kind of sharp feet which I had no idea about since this apartment already had furniture in it and-yeah so the pointy part just hit your wall-and oh my god I didn't think the walls were that thin I just-"

"How do I know if you're not lying?!" Louis pointed accusingly, ignoring the fact that the man wouldn't see it either way.

"Because I'm a very nice person and would never do that to someone?"

"Bullshit!" Louis held his phone tightly.

"Okay how about I show you what I look like through this hole? Maybe that's a way for you to atleast be able to identify me if the police ever try to catch me when I've ran away."

Louis' eyes widened. "Are you admitting to-"

"I was joking! Joking!"

"Okay but you need to tell me your name and age so that I can call the police on you if necesarry."

"Fine."

Louis sat down with his knees, but noticed that he was too high up to see through the hole and lied down on his stomach.

He kept a bit of distance from the smashed entrance on the wall and stared carefully as he waited.

"Okay-okay here we go." The man said, mostly to himself.

Louis was able to a few strands of hair, then a handful of mildly curly hair. Soon enough he saw the face of the stranger on the other side of wall, dark olive green eyes staring right back at him.

"My name's Harry Edward Styles and I'm 20 years old and I'm not gonna break into your flat I swear."

Louis nodded, keeping his eyes glued on the other boy. "I believe you."

"What? Really? What changed your mind?!" Harry grimaced, completely confused.

"You look.." Louis trailed off.

"I look what?"

"You look nice." He paused. "You know like you said, you look like you're a nice person."

"Why thank you!" The boy smiled, showing off the dimples on his cheeks. "But that won't really fix my hand that you almost broke with your damn foot! Your foot was even bare! Why the hell did it hurt so much?"

Louis chuckled, despite the inappropriate moment of doing so. "I used to play football and I guess I'm still pretty good with my feet."

"That sounds like some kind of thing they would say in a porno for foot fetishes." Harry admitted, not noting the way Louis scrunched his face.

"Are you saying you have a foot feti-"

"No-Stop twisting my words!"

Louis snorted at the curly headed boy's reaction, finding him amusing.

"Alright so what were you thinking about doing about this-" Louis pointed around Harry's face, referring to the hole, "problem? Why did you even stick your hand inside?"

"I was trying to measure if it was too big to just cover with silver tape, which it most definitely was-but I didn't get the chance to put my hand away because _someone_ stepped on it!" Harry raised his brow knowingly, once finishing his sentence.

"Not my fault you didn't bring a measuring tape! Like who the hell uses their hand for measurement?"

"Well, don't know if you know this, but guys usually do that when-"

"You know I didn't mean it like that! And yeah I do know about it, my dick is like-"

"Woah woah woah. I didn't ask but thank you for that information, I'd like to ask you once again in a more appropriate scenario yeah?" Harry exaggerated a wink, earning a giggle from Louis.

"A more appropriate scenario?" Louis rolled his eyes, laughing. "You're so gross."

"I wasn't the one who was about to flaunt around about how huge my penis is!"

"Yeah because yours is probably tiny." Louis taunted, smirking when Harry gasped dramatically.

"I'm ending this right now because this subject is not appropriate at all." Harry pursed his lips and tried holding back his laughter, but snorted once he looked back into Louis' eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Harry laughed.

"Like what? I'm just looking at you."

"You're looking at me as if I'm guilty or something." Harry pointed accusingly at Louis.

"Well, you did destroy my wall."

"Yeah and I destroyed mine too." Harry tried, but it fell flat.

"And your point?" Louis furrowed his brows as he smiled, adoring the mildly stupid boy. Mildly stupid and pretty boy.

Harry pouted his lower lip, faking his sadness. "You know what? I'm taping this up, goodbye stranger!"

"But wait, doesn't this mean you're my neighbour?" Louis suddenly realized.

"Did you seriously just figure that out?" Harry chuckled.

"I just woke up, it's not my fault my brain is being slow." Louis mimicked Harry's previous facial expression, pouting his lower lip.

"You just woke up?"

Louis nodded. "Insomnia is a pretty close friend of mine."

"Oh wow." Harry responded, fascinated.

"Now while we're pointing things out, why were you moving furniture at 11 PM? Are you crazy?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted everything to be done before I went to bed."

"Guess everything isn't going to be done before you go to bed after all." Louis added, playing with a lock of his hair.

"Guess so." Harry answered, smiling.

"Okay! My tummy is not feeling too good about lying down on this cold floor, especially since I'm already starting to get ill." Louis admitted, rubbing his stomach to bring some warmth to it.

"That's so cute." Harry kept his gaze firm on Louis, resting his face on his palm as he smiled.

Louis turned his head to the side, very dog like, confused. "What is?"

"You said tummy."

"People don't say that anymore?" The older boy pulled his sleeve further up his wrist, starting to fidget with his sweater paws.

"I haven't heard someone say that in like forever."

Louis scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling embarassed. "Oh."

"I still think it's cute." Harry reassured, smiling softly.

"Don't know why you're flirting with me but thanks," Louis took a moment to chuckle as he paused, "It's definitely boosting my already huge ego."

"And yet you haven't done anything to boost mine, how rude." Harry spat, biting his lip to stop the upcoming grin from showing on his face.

"You destroyed my wall."

Harry immediately gasped, staring at Louis with wide eyes. "Not intentionally!"

"Still." The feathery haired boy smiled.

"I don't like you anymore." Harry frowned, turning his head to the side to avoid eyecontact with Louis.

"Is it okay if I leave then?" Louis asked, teasing.

"No! I wanna keep talking." Harry whined.

"You sure do change your mind quickly."

"Stay here and continue entertaining me please." The curly haired boy pleaded.

"Come knock on my door and we'll hang out here instead." Louis patted the floor beside him.

Harry groaned. "I'm too lazy."

"No more talking then." Louis laughed breathily.

"No! Come here instead." Harry continued pleading.

"Your apartment isn't even ready yet." Louis protested.

"Are you not accepting my invitation to my flat?"

"Since you declined mine, I'm more than happy to decline yours too!" Louis gave Harry a plastic smile, waiting for a reaction.

Harry grunted lightly. "You know what? I'm coming!"

"Calm down there Hulk." Louis laughed, watching Harry push himself off the floor.

"Open the door for me will ya?" Harry shouted, earning a quiet 'yeah' from Louis.

Louis made sure to push himself off the floor too, not at all comparing how much faster Harry did it than him. Not at all.

Louis exited his closet quickly, racing towards the huge mirror he had in his bedroom. He frowned slightly at the sight of the dark bags under his eyes, wondering if Harry had seen him like that too. He ran his fingers through his fringe once again, feeling a bit insecure about his look.

"For fucks sake it's not a big deal." He whispered frustatedly to himself.

The sound of his wooden door being hit on echoed through the flat. Louis nervously walked towards the door and opened it without warning.

Harry stumbled forward, missing the door as he was about to knock another time, mostly to annoy Louis.

"Oops." Harry breathed, noticing he had let himself in involuntarily.

"Hi." Louis smiled.


End file.
